yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Remind
Remind (リマインド) is the name of a single by the band ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D. The song was used as the second opening for the second season of the Yowamushi Pedal anime from episodes 13 through 24. Tracks :1. Remind (リマインド) :2. Hands up :3. Remind (Off Vocal) :4. Hands up (Off Vocal) Remind Rōmaji= Don' t turn back osorezu mae e mae e yosomi shi teru hima wa nai ze no way kienai itami mo daite hosoi ito o tsunage one chance nogasazu seme no attitude sono ryōte de kirisake kyōfu-shin kantan ni wa yuzurenai revenge tozasa re teta michi o hirake kasanatte ku koukai mo itsuka mirai ni kaete ikeru machigatte hiroi atsumeta garakuta o migake I will never ever give up mada torimodoseru glory nagashita namida no niga-sa nomikonde I will never ever give up boroboro ni nattatte tsunage sono ishi o asufaruto no aji wasurenai ze once again, once again mae e mae e mada akiramete wa nai ze go way ienai itami mo yagate tsuyoi ishi to natte iku one turn sukasazu seme no action ichikabachika fumidase shōbu-shi kantan ni wa todokanai answer tozashi teta tobira hirake kasanatte ku kōkai mo itsuka mirai ni kaete ikeru machigatte hiroi atsumeta garakuta o migake I will never ever give up mada torikaeseru glory nagashita namida wa kanarazu kagayaite iku I will never ever give up boroboro ni nattatte tsunage sono ishi o asufaruto no aji wasurenai ze wow nodo ni sasaeta kanjou nomikondenaide hakidashite zasetsu to kutsujoku no niga-sa o kamishimete mata tsuyokunare ikeru toko made I will never ever give up mada torimodoseru glory nagashita namida no niga-sa nomikonde I will never ever give up boroboro ni nattatte tsunage sono ishi o asufaruto no aji wasurenai ze I will never ever give up mada torikaeseru glory nagashita namida wa kanarazu kagayaite iku I will never ever give up boroboro ni nattatte tsunage sono ishi o asufaruto no aji wasurenai ze wasurenai ze… |-| Japanese= Don't turn back　恐れず前へ前へ よそ見してる暇はないぜ no way　消えない痛みも抱いて 細い糸を繋げ one chance　逃さず攻めのattitude その両手で　切り裂け恐怖心 簡単には譲れないrevenge 閉ざされてた道を開け 重なってく後悔もいつか未来に変えていける 間違って拾い集めたガラクタを磨け I will never ever give up まだ取り戻せるglory 流した涙の苦さ飲み込んで I will never ever give up ボロボロになったって 繋げその意志を アスファルトの味　忘れないぜ once again, once again　前へ前へ まだ諦めてはないぜ go way　癒えない痛みもやがて 強い意志となっていく one turn　すかさず攻めのaction 一か八か踏み出せ勝負師 簡単には届かないanswer 閉ざしてた扉開け 重なってく後悔もいつか未来に変えていける 間違って拾い集めたガラクタを磨け I will never ever give up まだ取り返せるglory 流した涙は必ず輝いていく I will never ever give up ボロボロになったって 繋げその意志を アスファルトの味　忘れないぜ wow　喉に支えた感情 飲み込んでないで吐き出して 挫折と屈辱の苦さを 噛み締めて　また強くなれ いけるとこまで I will never ever give up まだ取り戻せるglory 流した涙の苦さ飲み込んで I will never ever give up ボロボロになったって 繋げその意志を アスファルトの味　忘れないぜ I will never ever give up まだ取り返せるglory 流した涙は必ず輝いていく I will never ever give up ボロボロになったって 繋げその意志を アスファルトの味　忘れないぜ 忘れないぜ… Videos ---- Hands up Rōmaji= Pop music nagaredasu headphone Step fumikuchizusamu melody Don't stop the music Yoru wa mada kore kara Black music furuwaseru stereo Crap kara no turn de kimeru POOZU Don't stop the music Odorasete mada mada Hibiki wataru oto to kono beat he subete makaseru dake Wow subete wasurete Wow let's go crazy, crazy Wow iya na koto ketobashi Ki no muku mama ni yeah Turn it up! Turn it up! Koware sou na kurai ni Jump around! Jump around! Saa odori akashite Put ya Hands up! Hands up! Sorezore no SUTAIRU de Make me hot & rock with you, baby Rock music agatteku TENSHON Distortion tsukisasari knock out Don't stop the music Kanjisasete koko kara Hibiki wataru oto to kono beat he subete yudaneru dake Wow subete wasurete Wow let's go crazy, crazy Wow iya na koto ketobashi Ki no muku mama ni yeah Turn it up! Turn it up! Koware sou na kurai ni Jump around! Jump around! Saa odori akashite Put ya Hands up! Hands up! Sorezore no SUTAIRU de Make me hot & rock with you, baby Hibiki wataru oto to kono beat he subete makaseru dake Hibiki wataru oto to kono beat he subete yudaneru dake Wow subete wasurete Wow let's go crazy, crazy Wow iya na koto ketobashi Ki no muku mama ni yeah Turn it up! Turn it up! Koware sou na kurai ni Jump around! Jump around! Saa odori akashite Put ya Hands up! Hands up! Sorezore no SUTAIRU de Make me hot & rock with you, baby |-| Japanese= Pop music　流れ出すheadphone step踏み口ずさむmelody Don't stop the music 夜はまだこれから black music　震わせるstereo crapからのturnでキメるポーズ Don't stop the music 踊らせて　まだまだ 響き渡る音とこのbeatへ　すべて任せるだけ wow　全て忘れて wow　let's go crazy, crazy wow　イヤなこと蹴飛ばし 気の向くままに　yeah Turn it up! Turn it up!　壊れそうなくらいに Jump around! jump around!　さぁ踊り明かして put ya Hands up! Hands up!　それぞれのスタイルで make me hot & rock with you, baby rock music　アガっていくテンション distortion　突き刺さりknock out Don't stop the music 感じさせてここから 響き渡る音とこのbeatへ　全て委ねるだけ wow　全て忘れて wow　let's go crazy, crazy wow　イヤなこと蹴飛ばし 気の向くままに　yeah Turn it up! Turn it up!　壊れそうなくらいに Jump around! jump around!　さぁ踊り明かして put ya Hands up! Hands up!　それぞれのスタイルで make me hot & rock with you, baby 響き渡る音とこのbeatへ　すべて任せるだけ 響き渡る音とこのbeatへ　すべて委ねるだけ wow　全て忘れて wow　let's go crazy, crazy wow　イヤなこと蹴飛ばし 気の向くままに　yeah Turn it up! Turn it up!　壊れそうなくらいに Jump around! jump around!　さぁ踊り明かして put ya Hands up! Hands up!　それぞれのスタイルで make me hot & rock with you, baby Category:Music Category:OP Category:Untranslated Media